


Stuck Inside Jumin/707

by XxKtthensxX



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, 707 | Choi Luciel is a Tease, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, 707/jumin, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Does Luciel Choi Is Gay?, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Han Jumin's Route, Kang Jaehee is So Done (Mystic Messenger), M/M, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, POV Han Jumin, elizabeththe3rd, juciel, jumiel, jumin/707, jumin/luciel, juminhan - Freeform, luciel/jumin, lucielchoi - Freeform, saeyoungchoi, sevenzeroseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKtthensxX/pseuds/XxKtthensxX
Summary: In less than a second the rain started  to beat hard down onto the ground and there was a shock wave of thunder. This left Jumin to groan out of annoyance and glare at the weather. "Why now?" - He mumbled out before pulling Luciel by his sleeve out of the doorstep to avoid getting him and himself wet by the roaring storm outside.This is a Jumin x Luciel story and apologies if it feels rushed. This is made to be a oneshot only story since It's hard to keep my motivation up to write loads of chapters~
Relationships: JuminxSeven - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Stuck Inside Jumin/707

It was late afternoon when Jumin heard a loud noise in the living room. Within a minute, he got up and walked to the living room with worry that something happened to Elizabeth the 3rd. Having said that when he made his entrance his eyes immediately spotted a certain perfectly wrapped pink package on the floor along with two upright people facing each other.

He glanced up to notice that Luciel and Jaehee were talking. Jumins eyes traced Luciels every move in suspicion on why he was helping Jaehee. He did not dare to disrupt their current situation and decided to wait patiently before questioning Luciels appearance in the penthouse. He kept himself quiet to listen in and surprisingly they didn't seem to notice him at all as they continued talking. "Luciel once again you were supposed to hold the end points of the package not hold the mid point of it." - Kang Jaehee lectured Luciel while setting her hands on the right side of the package again with Luciels hands gripping the end points of the package on the left side and moved it on the table across from them. "Thank you for your help Luciel-" "Assistant Kang, what is Luciel doing here?" – Jumin asked while squinting his eyes at Luciel and no longer bothered to wait any longer with worry he might harass his princess again.

Jaehee moved her attention to the source of the voice and immediately standed straight and walked towards him until she was a fair distance between her boss. "Mr Han, my apologies for letting Luciel Choi into the penthouse but he persisted on helping me with moving this certain new package that is a new bed for Elizabeth the third. It was difficult to carry to the living room by myself" – Jaehee replied while making eye-contact with Jumin to not seem rude in any way.

But Jumins eyes lingered somewhere else onto a certain red head that is temporary trying to sneakily hug Elizabeth the 3rd that seemed to be resting on a sofa sweetly. Jumin was definitely wasn't going to let that happen as he quickly pulled Luciel away from his beautiful princess with pulling his arm backwards roughly.

Luciel stumbled back and landed his back on Jumins rock-hard chest which made Luciels cheeks go slightly red. "Luciel, you have by far no permission to stay in this penthouse let alone any close distance to Elizabeth the 3rd" – Jumin spoke angrily as he gripped tightly to Luciels arm and started walking out of the room heading along with him pulling Luciel along with him.

"Jumin! What are you doing? I was just helping Jaehee. I have no intention on stealing Elly at all~"- Luciel said with an innocent smile. "Stop it with your falsehood of speech Luciel, I know what your real objectives were and I demand you to leave if you will not yourself then I will do it myself" – Jumin spoke coldly but that didn't make the other scared at all. "You're so cruel. Let me at least spend some time with Elly before I leave~" – Luciel whined. Jumin ignored the other male and dragged him near the entrance of the door.

Suddenly out of the ordinary there was a grumble and a growl coming from outside of the door. "Wh-what was that?" - Luciel asks with slight concern on what might be going on outside. In less than a second the rain started to beat hard down onto the ground and there was a shock wave of thunder. This left Jumin to groan out of annoyance and glare at the weather. "Why now?" - He mumbled out before pulling Luciel by his sleeve out of the doorstep to avoid getting him and himself wet by the roaring storm outside.

When the two men went inside and shut the door they were stuck in complete awkward silence before Luciel was struck by his memory of why he came here. "Yes! I get to stay with Elly!~" – Saeyoung shout out with joy in his voice before starting his hunt for the only cat that can be found in the penthouse, Elizabeth the 3rd.

Before however Luciel was lost from Jumin's sight, he quickly grabbed his left hand onto the ones collar and pulled him back to interrupt his crazy hunt. "Only because I let you stay in the penthouse does not mean I will let you mistreat Elizabeth the 3rd"- Jumin spoke with pure venom in his voice to at least try to make luciel stay away from his princess.

Even so, It does not work as Luciel tries to persuade Jumin to let him go doing his best puppy eyes. "Jumin, let me go~. Elly needs me~" – The male spoke with desperation while waving his arms around to let go out of the man's strong grip of his back collar but it was no use at all. Jumin just simply scoffed at the other man's response and actions of escape.

"Elizabeth the 3rd certainty does not need you nor deserve to see you after what you have done to her last time" – Jumin answered whilst sending death glares to the ginger. Luciel let out a gulp before looking down onto the floor with disappointment that his act did not work seem to work on Jumin.

Jumin took his phone out of his pocket to see that it was directly 7am which meant it was time for dinner. He looked down to see a fake-disappointed Luciel and gave out a sigh. "Come, you'll have to eat with me dinner otherwise I will be scolded by the all the others if they find out I did not give you anything to feed yourself with" – Jumin said as he entered the kitchen which had the dinner made by Jaehee before she left for today.

After eating dinner

It was now getting late and surely Jumin was longing to fall asleep right now. But instead he had to keep an eye on Luciel to not steal his precious Elizabeth the 3rd. Luciel being the stubborn late night owl he is, refused to go to sleep when it was clearly 10pm already. Jumin refused to leave him alone in the room in case he would fing a way to escape so he had to watch over Luciel until he would eventually finally fall asleep.

Nonetheless that is what he wished for which did not seem to come true as Luciel kept whining about not being able to hold Elizabeth the 3rd whilst he is in the penthouse.

Another wish he wanted to come true is for the weather to calm down and finally kick Luciel out of his penthouse, except that also didn't come true sadly as well.

So Jumin gave out a sigh and look upon to observe the others features while Luciel decides to check up on his phone for any notifications. His eyes landed on the ones glasses that were yellow with dark grey with stripes that beautifully complimented his somewhat dazzling golden eyes.

He must have caught himself in being in deep thoughts because he didn't notice the red head that was calling him over ten minutes now. "Juminnn? You there cat mom? You can't be ignoring the god himself right?-" Luciel was interrupted as Jumin moved his hand onto ones faces and pecked his lips softly before pulling away in a second.

This immediately made Luciel go quiet and nearly as red as his hair at that. On the other hand, Jumin was also blushing for realising what he has done. He couldn't even control himself through his thoughts and started panicking inside on what to say next for he was inexperienced what to say in situations like these.

"Haha"- Luciel awkwardly laughed in response before adding another comment that was rather unexpectedly loud. "Ahaha!~ SO JUMIN HAN DOES IS GAY!" – Luciel shouted out joyfully which made the other glare down at him. "Seriously Luciel?" – Jumin asked but Luciel ignored him as he commented again "My predictions were correct!~ I was right the entire time!" – Luciel celebrated with a small victory dance while Jumin sent out death glares until he got a rather ravishing comeback to say next.

Hence, a smirk appeared onto his stern lips and he asked cockily "But does Luciel is gay?" – He whispered seductively to which Luciel replied with a blush and a quick run to the door.

That's all folks


End file.
